Hunger Games au Sanctuaire
by LaRoseSanglante
Summary: Les Chevaliers d'Or vont se lancer dans une lutte acharnée pour leur survie, dans les Hunger Games orchestrés par Hadès ! Masque de Mort raconte son aventure.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, en plusieurs chapitres ! Une sur, comme vous l'aurez compris, Saint Seiya au pays d'Hunger Games ! Pas de panique, personne ne sera tué réellement à la fin .. vous comprendrez dans les futurs chapitres ... ou pas. _

_Bonne lecture. (:_

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : nous n'avons rien vu, rien pu faire –et d'ailleurs ça n'était pas mon intention du tout- mais c'est arrivé, voilà. Et c'est maintenant que commence ma victoire, mon triomphe, ma vengeance, pourrais-je peut-être dire, à moi, le beau et sensuel Masque de Mort, alias DM. Seul mon amour de poisson connaît ma véritable identité. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Dois-je préciser que je suis le Chevalier d'or le plus puissant d'Athéna avec bien sûr mon amant chéri ? Non ? Tant mieux alors, si tout le monde pensait comme moi …

Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les présentations narcissiques dignes de mon homme, mais vous devez au devrez bien avouer que je suis tout de même très beau. Je vais tout de suite passer à la suite, c'est-à-dire le début de l'histoire et de la victoire du Grand Chevalier du Cancer !

Tout commença une chaude après-midi d'été. Trop chaude dois-je dire. J'étais tranquillement installé sur un transat, à l'abri d'un parasol rose à pois jaunes, choisi avec un soin tout particulier par Aphrodite. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs installé entre mes jambes et lisait un magazine de mode pour femmes totalement bidon, tandis que je sirotais de pommes avec une quantité impressionnante de glaçons.

_« Plus d'alcool pendant une semaine ! »_ avait ordonné Aphrodite, las de me voir continuellement soûl et d'humeur changeante, parfois sadique et pervers, parfois bravache, et occasionnellement doux et romatique –dois-je une nouvelle fois préciser que dans ces moments-là, qui font extrêmement plaisir au petit Poisson, je suis assez ridicule ?

De toute façon, les ordres de la poiscaille ont été clairs, et à moins de vouloir subir son courroux et ses bouderies fortement désagréables, j'ai intérêt à obéir.

Voici donc comment je me suis retrouvé à boire cette chose sucrée et à la limite du supportable, pour la plus grande joie du jeune homme blotti contre mon torse –et visiblement du reste du sanctuaire également.

Mais cette journée qui aurait dû être calme et sans incident s'est transformée en jour infernal pour presque tous les Chevaliers d'Or.

Tout le monde vaquait bien gentiment à ses futiles occupations Shaka méditait, Camus lisait, Aiolia et Milo se battait en hurlant comme des gorets sous le regard sévère de Shura et Aiolos, à présent le pire couple du sanctuaire à mon humble avis. Bref, personne ne sentait ma menace qui arrivait, s'approchant de plus en plus …

Tout à coup, tout disparu et nous nous retrouvâmes, nous, les douze Chevaliers d'Or en Enfer. Non, mais nous étions réellement dans les Enfers. Les spectres nous toisaient de leur regard brûlant, parfois complètement gaga. Que faisions-nous là ? Je l'ignore, mais face aux yeux froids des trois Juges, je devine aisément qu'on ne nous invite pas à prendre le thé. Je sens Mû frissonner à mes côtés, j'espère sincèrement que c'est de froid, car sinon on est dans la merde, pour être malpoli. Cet homme a toujours été plus intelligent et plus logique, grâce à ses pouvoirs d'alien, ou d'Atlante, enfin j'ai rien pigé. Quoiqu'il en soit, si lui tremble de peur, on est mal, vraiment. Alors je me rassure en me disant qu'il est frileux. N'est-ce pas ?

Aphrodite me prend la main et se colle à moi. Ouf, lui aussi à froid. Seul le Verseau et moi-même semblons à peu près bien. Je pose ma main libre au creux des reins de mon amant et nous attendons, moi calmement, lui assez anxieusement.

Trois personnes arrivent. Il s'agit visiblement de trois spectres connus : Myu du Papillon, Laimi du Ver et Sylphide du Basilic. Les trois se placent aux côtés des autres, quand la voix de la Wyverne s'élève, plus froide et plus tranchante que la lame du poignard que je garde précieusement et en prévision d'une visite/attaque nocturne dans un tiroir de ma table de nuit.

**« - Chevaliers d'Or, commence-t-il, le seigneur Hadès a pris une décision importante …**

**Les trois meilleurs d'entre vous nous remplaceront en tant que Juges des Enfers, continua Eaque avec une grimace de dégoût.**

**Notre seigneur a décidé de nous envoyer … à la retraite après des siècles de bons et loyaux services, finit Minos. »**

Ha ha ha ! La tête de mes « frères d'arme » à cet instant était tellement drôle que je regretterai amèrement tout ma vie de ne pas avoir eu une caméra, un appareil photo ou que sais-je qui aurait pu immortaliser cet instant exceptionnel !

Je m'autorise un petit rire, tout petit, avant de pousser un long cri de joie à l'idée de tuer tous, ou presque, à l'exception de mon Poisson et du Sagittaire, envers qui j'ai un certain respect, malgré sa tronche de macaque et le fait qu'il sorte avec Shura. Oui, nous trois, nous serons les nouveaux Juges !

Le Griffon Minos s'éclaircit la gorge, une fois ma crise de rire un poil psychopathe et sadique passée, et après m'avoir lancé un regard mauvais auquel je répondis par un geste déplacé ainsi qu'un impertinent tirage de langue. Il prit ensuite la parole, de son éternelle voix posée et froide –du moins c'est ce que je lui trouve, à sa voix :

**« - Chevaliers, vous allez participer aux Hunger Games ! »**

* * *

_Voilà, le premier chapitre est déjà fini ! Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! _

_A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

Nous voilà déjà au chapitre deux les amis ! Un peu plus long que le précédent. :3 J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. ^^

* * *

L'air calme de Shaka, le froncement de sourcils de Camus, le regard de défi mêlé à l'excitation d'Aiolia … Tant de réactions et d'expressions ridicules. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, un sourire d'envie, un sourire assassin et moqueur. Contre moi, Aphrodite semblait ressentir le même empressement que moi. Ses instincts de prédateur se réveillaient lentement et je remarquais une petite lueur de sadisme dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu ciel. Visiblement, lui aussi était aux courants pour les « jeux de la faim » -heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas oublié ! Et, contrairement aux incultes tels que Shaka qui, selon ses termes, dit « La télévision est une insulte au Grand Bouddha ! » Boudin tu veux dire !

Devant moi, le Milo, reconnaissable à son odeur de charbon –en effet, à cause d'un problème dans son temple, de cheminée, je pense, il, ainsi que ses habits puait le charbon à des kilomètres à la ronde, prit la parole, comme un révolté :

« - C'est injuste de vouloir nous regarder nous entre-tuer ! Jamais je ne pourrais tuer mon Mumus !

Alors, vous n'avez qu'à gagner, lui répondu le spectre du Garuda froidement. »

Et paf ! Dans tes dents sales, arachnide dégoûtant ! Je prendrais soin de tuer ton chéri devant tes yeux avant de t'assassiner froidement ! Et Aphrodite m'aidera à bien te torturer, il te découpera lentement, te vidant de ton sang, te regardant le supplier d'arrêter et de t'achever, ce qu'il fera après avoir bien joué.

Plongé dans mes pensées sadiques et pas très saines, je n'entendis pas la douce voix délicieusement féminine qui tentait de me « réveiller ». Ce n'est juste que quand il me secoua doucement que je sortis de mes pensées cruelles.

L'idiot Rhadamanthe parlait. Nan mais qu'il est moche ce mec ! Débile, crétin idiot ! Je soupirais d'ennui, malgré que le fait qu'il explique notre épreuve future soit intéressant, ainsi qu'en passant, la raison complète de notre présence ici. Bah … si je loupe des trucs, je pourrai toujours demander au petit Mû de me rappeler certains détails. Il peut être utile quelques fois cette brebis. Aphrodite, toujours collé à moi, j'écoutai et voici ce que je compris :

Contrairement aux véritables Hunger Games qu'Aphrodite m'a lus il y a quelques mois, nous sommes douze concurrents, dont trois gagnants. Le seigneur Hadès devait encore sélectionner avec l'aide de Pandore et des dieux jumeaux l'arène où nous nous battrons, et ils feront tout pour que nous passions un agréable moment. Rien que le mot « agréable » me dit que nous passerions un horrible séjour. Bref, les Hunger Games dureront le temps qu'il faudra, mais Rhadamanthe ajouta qu'on ferait bien d'être lents, très lents. Pff … sale type ne voulant pas perdre son boulot ! Ou gros sadique, à voir … Je compris également, grâce aux nombreux cris de protestation de d'Aiolia, Milo et Shura que nos cosmos seront effacés et donc tous nos pouvoirs spéciaux en même temps, psychokinésie comprise. Nous devrons donc nous battre en tant qu'hommes ordinaires, avec des armes, blanches souvent. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'arme que choisira le Sagittaire. Bizarre, non ? Nous devrons survivre avec ça, nous aidant de nos propres moyens. Et ici, les sponsors n'existent pas, juste des dieux sadiques voulant nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues –même si Minos a affirmé que peut-être certains spectres pourraient, dans leur générosité _excessive _nous offrir quelques trucs, si ils nous aiment bien.

Et le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c'est que si l'on veut, on peut bien sûr torturer l'adversaire avec toute la hargne qui nous habite.

Voilà qui semble bien résumer l'affaire. Mais avant tout, comme dans les jeux originaux, nous allons être chouchoutés. Par les spectres. Quelle horreur. Rien que l'idée de voir une de ces créatures m'approcher, ça me donne envie de gerber. Et quelque chose me dit que nous n'hériterons pas des beaux mâles, mais plutôt de pouilleux comme le Ver ou le Crapaud.

Rhadamanthe finit son récit dont la fin était devenue monotone. Les Chevaliers d'Or, anciens être nobles et puissants ressemblaient à présent à de vulgaires loques.

Une question germa dans mon brillant esprit : et la déesse Athéna, dans tout ça ? Où était-elle ? Avait-elle été assassinée cruellement par les sbires d'Hadès ? Sans que son poney-poulet alias Seiya aie apposé la moindre résistance ? J'en doutais fort, mais inutile de relever ce détail futiles, les autres cocos, fervents protecteurs de cette idiote de déesse risqueraient de paniquer. Même l'intelligent verseau n'y avait pas fait attention, voilà qui est plutôt louche.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les chevaliers, mes précieux frères d'armes n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Allant du paniqué comme Aiolos au révolté comme Milo. Et ce spectacle fut fort drôle, croyez-moi !

Des spectres, brutalement, nous encerclèrent, attaques prêtes à être lancées. Nos précieux cosmos déjà envolés vers des cieux plus prometteurs –ou pas, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Et aucun d'entre nous n'avions eu la bêtise de lancer une révolte ou que sais-je. Sauf peut-être le Scorpion, fermement tenu –en laisse- par Camus. Le bel éphèbe nommé du doux nom d'Aphrodite restait toujours étroitement collé à moi, le regard faussement innocent et inquiet. Qu'il joue bien la comédie ce chaton, cette vierge pure –à ses heures. Seul moi connait son vrai visage, comme il connait mon nom, que j'ai le loisir d'admirer et posséder une fois seul avec lui. Et je ne me prive jamais d'une partie de jeux coquins avec ce magnifique pervers.

Un coup de fouet retentit, et nous avançâmes en silence. Encore un peu de patience, et tous ces hommes en armures dorées –même si elles ont disparu en cet instant présent- seront mes victimes dont le visage décorera agréablement les murs de mes nouveaux appartements infernaux. « Masque de Mort, Juge des Enfers », ça en jette, non ? Plus qu'un nouveau nom d'armure, et le tour sera joué.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans une grande salle qui, selon moi devait être l'endroit le plus gai des Enfers : en effet, il s'agissait là d'une belle pièce, fièrement éclairée par de nombreuses chandelles. Au milieu trônait une grande fontaine ornée d'une statue qui représentait Hadès en personne, enfin … une de ses incarnations, à savoir un dénommé Alone –cette vision à elle seule fit grimacer la majorité des Chevaliers d'Or ici présents, en particulier Dohko. Aux côtés de la divine statue s'en trouvaient d'autres, à savoir une représentation des surplis des trois Juges. Le tout en or massif.

La salle en elle-même, immense et circulaire, comptait six portes pour nos chambres, comme celle de la salle à manger, salle de jeu et cetera. Deux personnes par chambre, pas plus. Les groupes se formèrent rapidement : Aiolos et Shura, Mû et Shaka, Camus et Milo, Dohko et Saga, Aldébaran et Aiolia et enfin Aphrodite et moi. Nous dûmes supporter mes râleries de certains, les célibataires visiblement, mécontents de ne pas être avec leurs précieux amis, eux-mêmes avec leur amant. Quel brouhaha ! Oublieraient-ils où ils se trouvent ? Visiblement oui.

Après tout, il ne leur reste que quelques jours à vivre, qu'ils profitent encore un peu de la vie qui leur a été offerte à nouveau.

J'entraine Aphrodite dans la chambre, prêt aux meurtres qui nous attendent …

* * *

Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires. ^^


End file.
